pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ash Ketchum/Sun
Ash Ketchum is the main protagonist of the Pokémon Anime and a trainer from Pallet Town, aspiring to become a Pokémon Master. Appearance Ash wears a new outfit which is different than his previous outfits. He wears a white and blue striped short sleeved loose collared shirt, brown capris with red outlines with baggy pockets and red folded sleeves at the edge of his capris and shades of blue sneakers. His hat is red and black and the Poké Ball design is white. Ash wears a silver Z-Ring on his left wrist which was later changed into a Z-Power Ring. As a member of the Ultra Guardians, Ash wears an indigo and white uniform with light periwinkle accents as the edge of the short sleeves, collar and inlines of his uniform are black. He wears matching indigo gloves. In SM081 while teaming up with Professor Kukui disguised as Masked Royal as Royal Ash, he was in shirtless but retains his capris and sneakers from his primary outfit and dons a red flame designed wrestling mask with green and light blue with blue designs at the back of his mask. The wrestling mask was given by Kukui before they teamed up together at the Battle Royal. Personality Since entering the Alola region, Ash is shown to be far more enthusiastic than he did in the Kalos region while at the same time kept his determination and his love for Pokémon. While Ash does retain his competence and experience, not getting upset over losing the Trial Challenges and defeating multiple Pokémon at the same time, he displays a considerably more childish and hyperactive demeanor. Biography Sun & Moon Ash arrives in the Alola region on a vacation with his Mom, which Mimey won for them. After a nice Sharpedo ride, a run-in with a Bruxish that Lana caught on her line, a race with Grubbin then having some bad luck with a Bewear and some racing Tauros, Ash finds the Pokémon School where he meets Lillie, Mallow and Sophocles. Mallow mistakes Ash for a student and takes him to see Samson Oak, which conveniently leads him to Delia and Mimey. Delia gives the Kantonian Vulpix Egg to Samson and Mallow shows Ash the rest of the school, including the classroom, where they meet Professor Kukui. After the meeting, Kiawe is confronted by Team Skull, who challenge him to a three on one battle, with the prize being his Charizard. Ash jumps in to help, defeating the Salandit and leaving the Zubat and Yungoos to be finished off by Kiawe and Turtonator's Z-Move, Inferno Overdrive. After seeing all of this, and receiving a Z-Ring from none other than Tapu Koko itself, he decides to stay with Professor Kukui and Rockruff while attending the Pokémon School.SM001: Alola to New Adventure! On Ash’s first day at school, his new classmates give him some challenges before Tapu Koko showed itself which it takes Ash's hat before realizing it wanted to battle him and Pikachu. During the battle, Tapu Koko helped Ash use the Z-Move Gigavolt Havoc with Pikachu but it shatters due to not doing the island trial which Tapu Koko left. When Ash's classmates explain the island trail Ash decided to do it to get another Z-Crystal with his classmate giving their full support for him. The next day, Professor Kukui gave him the Rotom Pokédex to get info on the Pokémon in the Alola region.SM002: The Guardian's Challenge! When he tried to catch his first Alola region Pokémon, he gets a surprise attack by Team Rocket who tried to take Pikachu again but failed when the Bewear Ash saw when he was exploring on his first day at the region takes them away.SM003: Loading the Dex! Ash was able to catch his first Alola Pokémon, a Rowlet after befriending it when it got hungry and Rowlet wanting to be with him as well.SM004: First Catch in Alola, Ketchum-Style! Ash met Hala the Island Kakuna of Melemele island then he was there when he went to take the Island Trail and won when the Totem Pokémon Gumshoos gave him a Normalium Z-Crystal.SM009: To Top a Totem! Next came Ash's Grand Trial against Kahuna Hala through the hardwork of Rowlet and Pikachu, Ash won his Grand Trial. But as soon as he was going to take the Fightinium Z-Crystal as his reward, Tapu Koko swapped it for the Electrium Z.SM010: Trial and Tribulation! Ash catches Rockruff, the Pokémon Professor Kukui was taking care of, after helping it win a battle.SM015: Rocking Clawmark Hill! Sometime later Ash and Pikachu got challenged to another battle by Tapu Koko but the force of the battle caused Pikachu to fall off a cliff with Ash trying to save him but Tapu Koko saved them both with no winner. He declared that they would get stronger and win the next time they battle.SM019: A Guardian Rematch! Ash and Pikachu went to an island to spend time together during which they got to see Tapu Lele, the island guardian of Akala island.SM020: Partner Promises! Then, Ash and his Pokémon come across Litten again this time find it with Stoutland in its new home to discover Stoutland is trying to teach it Fire Fang but with no success. Sometime later, Litten finds Ash hoping he could help his ailing mentor, they make it to the Pokémon Center but only to find out Stoutland is nearing the end of its life and wonder if Litten knows. So Ash decides to keep them company to find out the pair is gone back to their home, then Litten discovers that Stoutland is gone and when Litten couldn't find his mentor anywhere he finally accepted Stoutland's passing. He finally agreed to his mentor's last wish and joined Ash's team making Litten the third Pokémon he caught in Alola region.SM021: One Journey Ends, Another Begins... Ash came across Gladion, Lillie's brother, thus becoming rivals and good friends also through Gladion Ash learned along with deciding that he will take on the Grand Trial on Akala island to get Rockium-Z so he can use Rock-type Z-Moves.SM027: A Glaring Rivalry! Lucky for Ash, he was going on a field trip to Akala island with his classmates but before they did they meet Olivia, who's the island Kahuna for Akala island.SM031: The Island Whisperer! Ash then went with Mallow to collect cooking herbs when Totem Lurantis challenged him. Ash won and defeated Lurantis and received the Grassium Z and then ate dinner with his friends, Professor Kukui and Olivia.SM035: Currying Favor and Flavor! After Ash got the Grassium Z, they challenged Kahuna Olivia with Rowlet and Rockruff while Olivia used Midday Lycanroc and Probopass. After defeating her, Ash received the Rockium Z so Rockruff could use Continental Crush.SM036: Trials and Determinations! At night, Rockruff ran off to train Ash found dust from Tapu Lele after Rockruff got away again then Ash and the co. went to find him with Professor Kukui and Olivia then Olivia and Gladion’s Lycanroc found it and dragged it to the Ruins of Life where Tapu Lele tried to heal but failed the first time. After Ash arrived along with his Pokémon, Professor Kukui and Olivia it used Drain Kissed on Ash and the two Lycanroc which helped heal Rockruff along with giving the energy back to them. Then Rockruff evolved into Dusk Lycanroc right before Ash and co. went back to Melemele Island with Professor Kukui.SM037: Rising from the Ruins! Then the next day, Lycanroc and Ash were using the Rockium-Z against Team Rocket, but when it failed to do so, Kiawe had to finish them off so that Ash and Lycanroc kept training. After Mimikyu's disguise broke and then Meowth and James found them again, they attacked back, but Ash tries the Rockium-Z again and did it correctly.SM038: Mimikyu Unmasked! Ash returns to Kanto with his classmates for an extracurricular lesson where he reunites with his long time friends, Misty and Brock. They head to Pallet Town where Ash reunites with some of his Pokémon under Professor Oak's care. After dealing with Team Rocket again along with falling asleep from Jigglypuff song they were treated to a welcome party with his mom there as well.SM042: Alola, Kanto! The next day they headed off to the Cerulean Gym located in Cerulean City, where they got a chance to battle Misty or Brock. Ash decided to battle Misty in a one on one battle with Ash being the winner of the battle then everyone headed back to Alola that evening also he tells Misty and Brock to come to visit them sometime.SM043: When Regions Collide! Ultra Adventures One night Ash has a dream where he promises the Legendary Pokémon Solgaleo and Lunala, but when he wakes up the next morning, he couldn't recall it. While heading to school, Ash and Pikachu saw Tapu Koko coming back as they follow it then saw an unknown Pokémon which helped him remember the promise he made to the Cosmic duo. Ash brought it to school to show everyone then Lillie nicknamed it Nebby with everyone liking the name and they all agreed to call it Nebby. After finding out what Nebby liked to eat which was star candies, with Sophocles' help. Ash and Lillie were heading to Professor Kukui house where they see a helicopter on the beach as Professor Kukui explained that they have visitors who want to see them. Ash meets Lusamine, Lillie and Gladion mother, the president of the Aether Foundation along Professor Burnet, Wicke and Faba as they all came to meet Nebby. Ash shows Nebby to Lusamine who concludes that it's an Ultra Beast then Professor Burnet explains about the Ultra Beast and the battle they had with the Tapu Guardians. Ash tells them the dream he had that night about the promise he made to the Cosmic duo, after seeing an image of the Altar of the Sunne. Although Lusamine and Wicke offer to take care of Nebby but Ash decline due to his promise to take care of Nebby. Lillie and Professor Kukui assure Lusamine that Ash is a very trusting trainer as they tell her all the accomplishments he has done in Alola. Lusamine understands and trusts Ash to take care of Nebby also she offers to help if he needs it.SM044: A Dream Encounter! Ash has some awesome adventures with Nebby especially when it learned teleport as it teleported Ash and his friends to various places, minus Lillie.SM045: Now You See Them, Now You Don't! Then got to go to Aether Paradise with his friends which is where the Aether Foundation is located as he got to Lusamine, Wicke, Faba and Professor Burnet again.SM046: Deceiving Appearances! Ash meets up with Gladion, by accident due to Nebby teleporting him to his location with Pikachu and Lycanroc, again where he meets his Type: Null, nicknamed Silvally. Ash tells Gladion that Lillie doing well also during the conversation Gladion explained why Lillie's afraid of touching Pokémon, due to an Ultra Beast attacking Lillie back when she was little, and his Silvally saved them. Ash wonders why Lillie never explained this but Gladion believes the trauma she suffered caused her to repress the memory of those events. Gladion wonders who Ash is, why the Cosmic duo chose him to take care of Nebby, about his Dusk Lycanroc, what powers does he possess and what kind of influences does he have on Pokémon. Although Ash doesn't have all the answer to Gladion questions but decided to have a battle, as Team Rocket interrupted before, as he believes this will help him answers his questions with him understanding the idea and accept his challenge. Ash with Lycanroc put up a good fight against Silvally but lost then Gladion understood more about Ash also he has him promise not to tell anyone he saw him also about Silvally especially Lillie which he understood and promised he won't say anything.SM047: A Masked Warning! Ash is hanging with Professor Kukui and Professor Burnet, who came to give Nebby a check up, along with his Pokémon. Then Kiawe, Lana, Lillie, Mallow and Sophocles came over as they are having a sleep over at Professor Kukui house. Ash invited Professor Burnet to join them and she gladly accepts as everyone gets settled in. Ash suggested having a contest to see who gets to sleep in the loft, as Sophocles and the girls want to sleep up there, with finding Nebby being the contest. After the contest, with the girls being the winner due to Nebby pooping out of Lillie's hat and into her arm freezing her in fear, they play a game call Z-Posses one, two, three but Kiawe got carry away and used Inferno Overdrive messing up the place. While Ash, Mallow, Lillie and Professor Burnet make dinner while Professor Kukui has the rest help him clean up the place. Just when everyone was about to eat, Professor Burent's Munchlax swooped in and ate everything promoting the two Professor to go out to get something to eat for everyone while the others wait. While waiting, Ash and everyone decided to some training for Pokémon battle to help them forget how hungry they were. After eating they all talked about how amazing Professor Burnet is along with talking the about the homemade food at Kiawe and Sophocles place, right before going to sleep for the night. The next day everyone is walking along then Ash and everyone became stunned when Lillie could't touch Pokémon again even Snowy, as Nebby teleported her to Gladion's location where she saw his Type: Null which triggered a memory from her past.SM048: Night of a Thousand Poses! At night, Ash was at the beach getting scolded by Gladion for having Nebby bring Lillie to where he was then apologizes for Nebby's action. The next day at school, Ash and everyone cheer Lillie up then tried to touch Snowy but got scared although she was praised by everyone for her courage. After school was done, Ash, Nebby, Pikachu and Rotom decided to walk with Lillie and Snowy. While walking, Lillie asked Ash if he saw Gladion which he admits that he did see him as he explains that he didn't want her to see Silvally then told how upset he was which got Lillie to laugh due to knowing her brother. Ash hears Lillie tell him that when she saw Silvally it brought back a memory from her past. Ash cheer Lillie up by having Rotom show a video of Pikachu doing an imitation which worked then was teleported by Nebby to a different location, as Lillie wants to remember everything from her past. Ash got to see all the places Lillie and her family did together before her mother, Lusamine, got busy with work. Ash and everyone were then teleported to Lillie and Gladion childhood room locate at the Aether Foundation. After being teleported to Lusamine room, Ash realized that Nebby wants to grant Lillie's wish as she wanted to remember everything then they were brought to the Aether Foundation basement which is strictly forbidden other then Aether Foundation employees. While going through the basement further, Ash, Pikachu, Nebby, Rotom and Snowy were pushed into a wall by Faba's Pokémon as Lillie is grabbed by Faba, who didn't want her to remember her past. Ash, Nebby, Pikachu and Snowy tried to save Lillie, as Rotom went go get some help by pulling the alarm, but Faba's Hypno hold them down with Physic. Ash and everyone were rescued by Gladion and his Silvally then became glad when Lillie touch Sivially, as she remember everything from her past, then was more excited when Lillie put her fear of touching Pokémon to an end.SM049: Mission: Total Recall! After helping Lillie get over her fear of touching Pokémon, Ash, Gladion and Lillie went back to Aether Paradise when Nebby got kidnapped by Faba, who wanted it to open an Ultra Wormhole. Meeting up with Lusamine, Ash and everyone were able to rescue Nebby but it evolved which caused the Ultra Wormhole to open. Ash and everyone see Nihilego come out of the Ultra Wormhole then became stunned when the Ultra Beast took Lusamine away, who sacrifice herself to protect Lillie and Gladion.SM050: Faba's Revenge! While heading back to Melemele Island, Ash offer to help Lillie and Gladion find Lusamine but Gladion told him no as this situation is a family matter. After arriving back to Melemele island, Ash heads back to Professor Kukui house for the night. The next day, Ash still worried about Nebby as it hasn't moved since it evolved then Kiawe, Lana, Mallow and Sophocles came over to check on him. Ash tells his friends about what happed at Aether Paradise as they became shock that Lusamine was taken away through an Ultra Wormhole then they all hear more shocking news as Hobbes comes in with Professor Kukui to tell them that Lillie and Gladion are gone. Knowing that their trying to find a way to rescue Lusamine, Ash and everyone heads over the Hala house for some idea on where their at. Hearing Hala explain about the Altar of the Sunne and about Solgaleo, Ash remembers being their in a dream where he promises the Cosmic duo that he would take care of Nebby. Ash and everyone head to Poni Island, where the Altar of the Sunne lies, to catch up with Lillie and Gladion as they want to help rescue Lusmaine. After catching up to Lillie and Gladion, Ash tells them their reason of being here despite Gladion telling him again that's its a family matter but Ash and Lillie were able to change his opinions as he lets them come along in their quest to rescue Lusamine. While looking for Solgaleo, as it can open Ultra Wormholes, at the Altar of the Sunne, Ash and everyone come across the Tapu Guardians instead, surprising them.SM051: Family Determination! Ash became amazed and shocked when the Tapu Guardians showed him and his friends that they were the ones who brought Nebby to Melemele island for him to find and take care of. Later, Ash became excited when Nebby evolved into Solgaleo then was given a Solganium-Z, as they needed to use a Z-Move to make an Ultra Wormhole. However, the Z-Crystarl didn't fit Ash's Z-RIng so the Tapu Guardian encases it for him then gave it back to him. Ash, Gladion, Kiawe, Lana, Lillie, Mallow and Sophocles all get on Solgaelo's back then Ash performs Searing Sunraze Smash. After performing the Z-Move, Ash and his friends enter the Ultra Wormhole, leaving both Professor Kukui and Professor Burnet, who also arrived to Poni island to help them rescue Lusmaine, behind.SM052: Revealing the Stuff of Legend! Making it to the dimension where Nihilego lives, Ash and everyone find Lusmaine fused with Nihilego but they were blocked off by Lusmaine's Pokémon who were stopping them from getting close to her as everyone but Ash, Pikachu and Solgaelo battles them.SM053: Rescuing the Unwilling! Ash with Pikachu and Solgaelo were able to get to Lusmaine as they tried to save her. Just when Ash was having a hard getting through to Lusmaine, Lillie and Gladion come to Ash's aid. Ash became shock when Gladion tells him that they need to stop Nihilego and free Lusmaine because her Pokémon will keep getting back up without end. While Solgaelo goes to help thee others, Ash and Glaidon hear Lillie give a speech to help get through to Lusmaine which worked but Nihilego refused to let her go. Ash's Electrium-Z temporary transforms into Pikashunium-Z then he and Pikachu performed the Z-Move 10,000,000 Volt Thunderbolt which stop Nihielgo and freed Lusaime and her Pokémon. Ash, Gladion and Lillie reunites with their friends as he tells them that they were able to save Lusmaien then returned to the Altar of the Sunne where they reunited with Professor Kukui and Professor Burnet.SM054: 10,000,000 Reasons to Fight! Ash wonders where Solgaelo, Nebby, is, as it returned to the wild, as it left without him giving a thank you for its help then greets Lillie, who took some time off from school to be with her mother, as she thanks him and everyone for their help in rescuing Lusamine. Later at Professor Kukui house, Ash became stunned but happy that Professor Kukui and Professor Burnet are getting married. The next day Ash tells Kiawe, Lana, Lillie, Mallow and Sophocles about the news, much to the girls joy. Although the girls were hoping for a weeding but Ash tells them and the rest of the boys that the Professors aren't gonna do a weeding ceremony, disappointing the girls. Ash, Kiawe and Sophocles were in on girls idea of doing a surprise wedding as a gift for the Professors. The night before the wedding, Gladion comes to Ash and tells him that he gonna do the other islands trials but does ask him to congratulate to the Professors on their marriage for him then leaves. Ash goes to wake up Professor Kukui at his house then brings him outside to see that they have a wedding as Professor Burnet tells them that its a gift from his student which makes him very happy that his tudents did this for them. Ash attends the weeding then Lusamine came to them and asked to join an elite group call the Ultra Guardians which they all accepted also they got to see Solgaelo, Nebby, flying up in sky where Ash gets his chance to thank it for its help and know he'll see it again one day.SM055: The Professors' New Adventure! Pokémon On hand Traveling with Ride Pokémon Befriended Released Temporary Achievements Alola Island Challenges *Verdant Cavern Trial (Normalium Z) *Melemele Island Grand Trial (Electrium Z) *Brooklet Hill Trial (assisted Lana; did not receive Z-Crystal) *Lush Jungle Trial (Grassium Z) *Akala Island Grand Trial (Rockium Z) *Thrifty Megamart Trial (did not receive Z-Crystal) *Ula'ula Island Grand Trial (Lycanium Z) Tournaments *Pokémon Pancake Race: Runner-up *Charjabug Race: Winner with Sophocles and Kiawe *Pokémon Sled Jump Games: Unknown Trivia *Unlike the previous anime series, Ash does not wear fingerless gloves with his outfit in Sun & Moon. *With the capture of Litten, this is the second time since the Sinnoh region that Ash catches two out of the three starter Pokémon. Coincidentally like in Sinnoh, he catches Grass and Fire-type starters. References Category:Ash Ketchum Category:Main characters Category:Trainers with Z-Rings Category:Trainers with Ultra Beasts